


A Fateful Day

by Onebrightday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Indra and Asura, Some Swearing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Warring States Period (Naruto), might end up being senju tobirama/uchiha madara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onebrightday/pseuds/Onebrightday
Summary: In the middle of their final battle, Naruto and Sasuke are consumed by a white light.They fall out of the sky above the battle where Izuna Uchiha should have died.What will the Uchiha and the Senju do when these strangers start telling them things that can't possibly be true?And what will Naruto and Sasuke do in the past while they still aren't on the same page about the future?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 262





	1. Who just fell out of the sky?

In the middle of their final battle, Naruto and Sasuke are consumed by a white light.

They've both attacked with their most powerful attacks in their most powerful forms. Above the clouds, the power connects and explodes. The shock waves spread outwards violently. Dark clouds swirl and spin like a vortex, crackling with lightning. They are blinded by the light and consumed by its power. 

And they never fall out of the sky.

At least, not this sky.

It is a fateful day. 

In a different way this time.

Hashirama faces Madara. Tobirama faces Izuna. Their clansmen are around them. Dead or wounded, a few still standing. Swords clash. And then...

A white light.

Blindingly bright and engulfing the heavens. They are tense and wary but the four men look up at the sky. It's not just light, it's power, and they can all feel it.

"What- what is that?" Izuna says glancing back at his opponent who looks at him suspiciously and leaps back several feet but does not make any move to attack. Madara meets his brother's eyes and there is uncertainty in them. Hashirama stares upward with a hand shielding his eyes, brow furrowed.

"All that chakra.. who-" Hashirama cuts himself off when the light recedes and disappears revealing two figures suddenly falling from the sky. One surrounded by orange chakra, the other by purple. As they fall it fades away from both of them and they can see two men rapidly approaching the ground. Hashirama moves forward. Tobirama sees him and narrows his eyes slightly.

"Anija, we do not know who these men are or what has happened. You should not approach carelessly."

Though he must want to, Hashirama does not protest. He looks at Tobirama and gives him a slight nod before turning his attention back to the two men. They hit the ground in a cloud of dust and dirt and Hashirama winces. They've landed not far from them and a good 15 feet away from each other. 

All four men carefully observe the newcomers. The purple chakra has faded from around him and the man it had surrounded lies on his back. He's probably 17 or 18, black spiky hair, clothes battered and dirty, he coughs painfully and when he turns on his side to push himself up with his hands they can see his back and...

"An Uchiha?" Madara says with furrowed brows.

"I've never seen him before." Izuna says quiet, confused. Tobirama looks at him, his suspicion clear.

Across from the presumed Uchiha is a blond man panting heavily. He's half kneeling, leaning on one leg and staring intently at the other. Orange pants and a mesh shirt, a forehead protector with a symbol none of them recognize, he looks just as bad as the Uchiha. They look like they've been in battle, probably with each other.

The Uchiha leans on his hands and looks over at his opponent. 

"Damn it..." He starts to push himself up. "You're still-" 

The blond brings his hands up to form a sign and then stops abruptly, suddenly whipping his head around to stare at the Uchiha and Senju. His eyes widen and he gulps loudly.

"Sasuke..." He says quietly, worriedly.

"What-?" The Uchiha snarls, turning quickly and angrily to look at the other men. Confusion mixes with the anger on his face and his eyes narrow. His eyes- one black and one violet and ringed. "What the fuck?" 

Madara frowns.

"Who are you?" He demands. The Uchiha sneers.

"What, did you forget me so soon Madara?" 

"What-" He says confused, and angry at the tone of his voice.

"Sasuke!" The blond interrupts, "Look around would you?" His voice was reprimanding and rough and edged with panic. The man, Sasuke, keeps his angry gaze locked on Madara for another moment before taking in his surroundings. His eyes flick over the other three men, carefully assessing, then their clansmen- who have also stopped fighting- then his eyes fall on the ground around them all. The ground where dead and wounded men lay, Senju and Uchiha crests visible. 

And then the cold anger disappears. Replaced by horror and a childlike fear. With his eyes still locked on the dead, he takes a shaky step backward. Madara's frown deepens. Why does this man feel no fear when facing four highly skilled shinobi- when facing him- but cower at the sight of the dead? But then his face and body are under his control again and the cold anger is back, so maybe cower isn't the right word. 

"What is this?" Sasuke says in a quiet hiss. "What kind of trick is this?" His voice rises to a shout and his eyes are wild and focused on Madara again. "How are you alive! How are any of you alive!?" He yells, eyes moving over to the other three and then snapping quickly back to Madara. 

"Madara, do you know this man?" Hashirama asks quietly, his attention still focused on the seething, definitely dangerous man.

"I've never-" Madara shakes his head, shocked. "I've never seen him before. Either of them." Sasuke snarls and looks like he's about to lunge across the space between them.

"Sasuke! For fuck's sake stop!" The blond yells again and Sasuke turns, still silently raging. "Don't you realize where we are?" He says softer. "I have no idea what's going on, but you know as well as I do who they are," His eyes are on Sasuke and he jerkily points a thumb in their direction. "And they look young, and they're fighting each other. Don't you realize what that means?" 

Sasuke freezes as the words sink in. He slides his eyes back over to the four of them and looks again, more carefully. He seems to see the truth in his companion's words and his eyes widen as his anger vanishes. 

"Who are you?" Madara demands again. Looking between the two. He doesn't allow himself to feel shocked at their words, none of what they've said has made any sense. He glances at Hashirama, who does look shocked. Izuna just seems confused, while Tobirama looks like he's trying to solve a puzzle.

A deep breath. Then..

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Madara stiffens.

"So you are an Uchiha?" Tobirama says with suspicion, still assessing him.

He gives a stiff nod. "Yes."

Before Madara can open his mouth to demand more information the blond flashes a huge smile and points a thumb at his chest.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki..?" Hashirama says quietly.

"What is going on?" Tobirama grits out. "Where did you come from?"

"Huh," Naruto says and looks up, scrunching his face up as he does. The light's long gone by now, the only thing there is blue skies with a few drifting clouds. "Where did we come from?" He looks over, "Sasuke do you have any idea?"

Sasuke waves a hand to silence him. "It doesn't matter." A Sharingan spins to life in his right eye and lightning crackles in his hand. "This is the perfect opportunity." He moves to launch forward into an attack.

"Sasuke!" He shouts again (he seems to like doing that). But before he can move to stop him Sasuke falls to his knees, Sharingan vanishing along with the lightning. He clutches his face in pain and closes his left eye tightly.

"Dammit.." He mutters.

"Are you stupid!?" Naruto is shouting. "Do you seriously think you can take them on like that? And why would you even want to?" Sasuke turns to glare at him while he fumes.

"Stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell! It has everything to do with me!"

Sasuke doesn't answer him, he just looks back at the tense men watching them. He looks calculating, trying to decide something. 

Madara knows the four of them can easily take them. He knows he alone can take them. Their power and skill are unknown but they are clearly exhausted and very low on chakra. Madara moves forward to attack. This unknown Uchiha has been nothing but hostile and that is worrying. 

When Madara moves Sasuke narrows his eyes. He's on his feet and turning away from them in a second. Activating a shunshin and moving towards the tree line and away from them. Naruto shouts his name after him but he's already disappearing into the forest. He moves to follow but stops and turns back to them.

"You should make peace with each other." He looks pointedly at Madara and Hashirama, "Brothers shouldn't fight. I'm still trying to get that through Sasuke's head though." He smiles widely, "But I'm almost there!" He gives a little wave. "See you!"

Then he turns and chases after Sasuke. For a moment they are stunned into silence.

"Brothers..." Hashirama says quietly. 

"What-" Madara says shaking his head.

"I'm going after them." Tobirama interrupts. "They are weak now and I intend to find out what has happened." Madara glares.

"Well I'm going after them too, so stay out of my way."

"Aniki!" Izuna shouts, concern in his voice. Madara waves him off.

"I cannot allow an unknown Uchiha to disappear. Besides the fact that his hostility is worrying. As far as I'm concerned this battle is over and those two are the more immediate threats."

"I agree. Go after them Tobirama. Just, try to bring them back alive. This situation is very strange and I believe it would be best to try to understand it as best we can." Hashirama says and Tobirama gives a curt nod and disappears after them. 

"Aniki are you sure that-" Madara cuts his brother off and turns to him.

"Go home Izuna. Take care of the clan. I'll be back soon." He doesn't look happy but Izuna agrees and moves away. Madara looks over at Hashirama.

"I won't attack your brother senselessly."

"I know." Hashirama says with a tight smile. 

Madara nods his acknowledgment and then disappears in pursuit of a Senju, an Uchiha, and an Uzumaki.


	2. A conversation about Zetsu

After half an hour, Sasuke stops running and drops down into a clearing. Naruto is closing in on him and there's no sense in continuing this chase. His goal has already been achieved anyway, there are two people following them not four. He'll gladly take the few minutes of rest while they all catch up.

Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

They're young. Madara's brother is still alive, so he doesn't have the Mangekyō. Sasuke can take them both. But.. probably not like this. Exhausted and low on chakra. So he'll wait.

A few minutes and Naruto is bursting out of the trees. He stops short when he catches sight of Sasuke sitting in the middle of the clearing, legs crossed and leaning back on his hands as he stares up at the sky.

"I- what are you doing?" Naruto asks stepping forward carefully towards Sasuke. 

"Waiting." He says, not taking his eyes off the sky. Naruto walks forward and drops down across from Sasuke.

"Are we done fighting?" Naruto asks the hope in his voice shining through. Sasuke sighs and looks over at him.

"For now I suppose." Naruto grins. "Until you end up disagreeing with my methods that is." His smile fades a little and he grumbles at that.

"What exactly should we be doing?" Naruto asks. "We're in the past so there are things we should stop from happening, right?"

"Zetsu will need to be killed." Sasuke says and Naruto's face scrunches up in annoyance. "Without his manipulating, most of the things that need worrying about won't happen." Naruto nods enthusiastically. "But, after that is where we're going to start to disagree." 

"Right," Naruto says lowering his head with a sigh. "You know Sasuke, your clan is alive right now. Your brother hasn't been born yet. There can be peace."

"I know." Sasuke says stiffly. "I will create peace with my own hands. I will take control of all the elemental nations and ensure peace." He says darkly.

"Please Sasuke, this is a new chance for this time. We can help Hashirama and Madara. There aren't even any villages right now. We can help them make it. Or-" He cuts himself off and his eyes widen, "Don't we have to make sure they do, or we'll never be born!? And then we'll stop existing!" 

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke says and gives him an annoyed look. "I don't know what happened. But just our being here changes things. Our actions are creating a new timeline from the one we came from. Weather or not we're born in the future of this timeline should have nothing to do with us currently existing. With that said I'm almost entirely certain we won't be able to return from where we came."

"Oh," Naruto says and his face falls. "That's sad."

"More importantly," Sasuke says regaining his attention, "Our pursuers have nearly caught up."

"What?" Naruto says, eyes going wide and twisting around to face the part of the forest he appeared from. "Who's following us?"

"Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju."

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto says paling.

"I have no problem telling them about Zetsu and some other parts of the future. I would prefer to just kill Madara, and maybe even Tobirama." Naruto gives him an angry look and opens his mouth to say something but Sasuke cuts him off. "Unfortunately, in my current state that is not possible. So for now I will settle for just talking."

Naruto nods reluctantly. "Okay." And before he can question Sasuke more on what exactly he intends to do later, a figure appears at the edge of the clearing. White hair, red eyes and red tattoos, blue armor, and white fur around his shoulders. Tobirama Senju. Looking younger than they've ever seen him, probably only seventeen. 

"Hey!" Naruto says happily and waves. "Come sit down and we can talk." Tobirama doesn't move and Naruto pouts. "Sasuke won't try anything." 

"He thinks it's a trap, dobe." Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"Shut up teme!" Then he looks back at Tobirama, "I promise it's not a trap. We're only sitting here waiting because you'd keep following us if we kept running. And we're pretty tired."

"Hn. Don't tell him that."

"It's true though!" He says and then looks expectantly at Tobirama, who appears to be considering it. But before he can say anything Madara bursts out of the trees.

"There you are!" He shouts and points an accusing finger at Naruto and Sasuke. 

"Here we are." Sasuke says flatly. 

Madara fumes and stomps out into the clearing. 

"Listen you! I demand to know who exactly you are and what you were doing falling out of the sky!"

"I thought I already told you my name." Sasuke says sounding bored while Tobirama just shakes his head while watching Madara.

"And I've never heard of you! I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Ah, don't mind Sasuke he's just being an ass. C'mon, sit down and we'll tell you." Naruto says motioning to the space across from them. Madara blinks, his anger fading suddenly, he glares at Sasuke but plops down onto the ground anyway. Naruto smiles at him then looks over at Tobirama, "You too."

Tobirama stiffens and looks suspiciously at Madara and Sasuke. Then he walks over slowly and carefully. He sits down a little farther away from them, remaining cautious.

"Great!" Naruto says grinning as he claps his hands together. His face falls a little, "Er, hmm, I don't know what I should say." Madara growls impatiently.

"Who said you would be the one talking anyway, dobe?" Sasuke says and Naruto pouts. He ignores him and takes a deep breath.

"First of all, we're here to help."

"Help who?" Tobirama asks suspiciously.

"Everyone! The world!" Naruto says throwing his hands wide. Tobirama snorts.

"While I don't care for his enthusiasm, he's right. We're currently in disagreement about how exactly to help but that is our intention." Sasuke says seriously.

"What do you mean by help?" Madara asks.

"We're going to achieve peace and destroy evil!" 

"What!?"

"Huh!?"

Tobirama and Madara shout at the same time and then glance at each other, confused and annoyed.

"Look," Tobirama says "I don't know who you two think you are but I'm pretty sure you're at least a little crazy, probably more than a little. Nothing I've heard you say makes any sense. What makes you think that you're capable of 'achieving peace and destroying evil'?"

"I assure you that I am perfectly capable." Sasuke says haughtily.

"Besides," Naruto says brightly, "We already basically did it once. If Sasuke hadn't decided to be difficult about it right at the end it would already be over."

"A difference of opinion that needed to be settled." Sasuke says waving him off. "But yes, we've already done it once and this time it won't be nearly as difficult." 

"Okay, you're still not making sense." Madara says shaking his head. "Just, what exactly are you planning to do?"

"First, and probably most importantly, there's a black leech we need to kill." Sasuke says darkly.

"What does that mean!?" Madara says throwing his hands up in exasperation. Naruto starts to say something but Sasuke cuts him off.

"Enough. I'm going to explain it right now so just listen. No more interruptions."

Madara and Naruto grumble about it but say nothing. Tobirama watches Sasuke carefully.

"His name is black Zetsu and he's caused a lot of trouble. For hundreds of years, he's been manipulating the shinobi world, especially the Uchiha and the Senju, in order to revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Who was a goddess who was sealed away into the moon by her two sons. Just before she was sealed, Zetsu was created as a manifestation of her will in order to bring about her revival. To do that he needed the chakra of the Sage of the Six Paths, who was one of her sons. The Sage had two sons himself who he passed his chakra onto. Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki. The Uchiha are the descendants of Indra, and the Senju, and also the Uzumaki, are the descendants of Asura. To revive Kaguya, Zetsu manipulated Indra and both brother's descendants into waging war with each other. Zetsu needed a descendant to awaken a Rinnegan which was a combination of Indra and Asura's chakra and the final stage of the sharingan. But it couldn't be just any descendant. Indra and Asura's chakra was reincarnated over the years and only a combination of the brother's reincarnated chakra could awaken a rinnegan."

Sasuke pauses a moment and looks at them. Naruto has been nodding along in agreement the whole time. Madara just looks more shocked and confused with every word. Tobirama seems like he's understanding somewhat.

"I know you said no interruptions but-" Tobirama says carefully.

"Go ahead." Sasuke says leaning back.

"Are you telling us that hundreds of years of war and fighting were all so this guy could get his hands on some special eyes?"

Sasuke blinks. Naruto bursts out laughing and rolls over clutching his stomach. "He's right! Aw man. He's totally right!" Madara comes out of his stunned silence and barks out a laugh too. Naruto sits up and wipes the tears off his face, still laughing a little. "Kurama thought that was pretty funny too."

"Hn."

"Kurama?" Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's not get off track." Sasuke says abruptly. "I'm sure we'll find time later to talk about Kurama. Right now we're talking about Zetsu."

"So this rinnegan," Madara says eyeing Sasuke and remembering the strange left eye that he still has closed.

Sasuke sighs and slowly opens his eye to reveal purple rings. "My left eye is a rinnegan, yes." 

"And you got that by combining Asura's and Indra's chakra? How do you do that anyway?" Tobirama says a bit shocked at this new information. If this rinnegan is as powerful as he says then...

"No, I didn't."

"But I thought you said-" Madara says and Sasuke interrupts.

"When you combine Indra and Asura's chakra to awaken the rinnegan you are recreating their father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra. To awaken my rinnegan I received chakra directly from the Sage of the Six Paths."

Tobirama pales, "Directly?" he says in a slightly strangled voice.

"How-?" Madara says, eyes wide.

"No fair Sasuke!" Naruto says with a pout. "I got chakra from the old man too! You're just trying to scare them!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I'm not trying to scare them, if they get scared that's their own fault. Besides, it's because I'm telling them about the rinnegan. Stop bringing up things we're not talking about! If you want to talk about your truth-seeking orbs do it after I'm done." 

Tobirama makes a choking sound, "Truth-seeking orbs..?" Sasuke ignores him.

"Anyway, that's not the point. I was telling you about Zetsu and his manipulations."

"About that," Madara says, "What do you mean about Indra and Asura's chakra being reincarnated?"

"Ah," Sasuke says and shares a glance with Naruto. "Now there's something that is very relevant to you." 

"What do you mean?" Madara says with a frown.

"You are the reincarnation of Indra's chakra." 

"I'm-" And then he stops and falls into a stunned silence. Tobirama gives Madara a strange look and then fixes his eyes on Naruto and Sasuke like he knows whats coming next.(It's not like it's that hard to guess.) 

"And Hashirama is the reincarnation of Asura's chakra." Naruto says smiling brightly.

Madara groans and buries his face in his hands. "Of course he is!"

"That's why you called them brothers." Tobirama says quietly, eyes on Naruto. He nods enthusiastically.

"That's right! And no matter what that black blob says, brothers shouldn't fight like that!" He nudges Sasuke, "Right?"

"Irrelevant. Zetsu has nothing to do with our disagreement. He never has." Naruto sighs but Sasuke ignores him. "Oh. By the way Madara." He waits until Madara meets his eyes with a miserable look on his face. "That stone tablet that the Uchiha are so fond of was also heavily edited by Zetsu."

"No no no, absolutely not. This is ridiculous." Madara groans, shaking his head and putting his face in his hands again.

"I have a question." Tobirama says looking suddenly skeptical. "Why should we believe any of this?" 

Madara snaps his head up and points an accusing finger at them. "That's right! Why should we?"

Sasuke shrugs. "You don't have to believe it if you don't want to. I just thought you might like to know. I don't really care either way."

Madara deflates and looks even more miserable than he did before.

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Tobirama asks, already certain he isn't going to like whatever the answer is. Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other and then Naruto is turning to them with a slightly devious smile.

"Because we're from the future."

"WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe Sasuke (and Tobirama) just sitting down and talking is a little ooc but that's just the way it goes. Loving them all as dumb teenagers! Let me know what you think :)


	3. A Conversation about (unexplained) time-travel

"How exactly," Tobirama pauses to take another deep breath, "How exactly do you expect us to believe that!" He shouts, red in the face and pointing a finger at them both the same way that Madara has been doing, which is probably a bad sign.

  
  


Madara is lying on his back staring up at the sky, apparently having decided that having a Senju and two almost strangers sitting right next to him doesn't matter anymore. He's desperately trying to avoid the sneaking suspicion that these two are telling the truth. It's not working.

  
  


"Because it's true!" Naruto says through fits of laughter, while Sasuke is clearly amused but trying to hide it. 

  
  


"Stop laughing! What kind of Jutsu sends you back in time anyway?"

  
  


"I don't know," Sasuke says with a shrug, "It wasn't exactly a Jutsu that did this, more like two extremely powerful attacks that hit each other and exploded. There was a white light and then we were falling out of the sky and hitting the ground in the Warring States Period. It definitely was not our intention to end up here."

  
  


"A white light," Naruto says thoughtfully and then frantically, "Wait Sasuke, maybe we're just dead!" Sasuke rolls his eyes and ignores him. "But I guess I don't feel very dead." Naruto says tapping his chin. Tobirama's eye twitches.

  
  


"So you're telling me it just.. happened? And you have no explanation?"

  
  


Sasuke shrugs again. "Sometimes things are just like that." 

  
  


Tobirama closes his eyes and starts taking deep breaths. Madara, apparently deciding that he's ready to rejoin the conversation, sits up slowly. 

  
  


"Why did you call it the Warring States Period? Is it different where you come from?"

  
  


"Yeah!" Naruto says with a blinding smile and points at the forehead protector he's wearing. "Me and Sasuke are from Konohagakure. It's the village you guys all made together!"

  
  


"Really?" Madara says hopefully, a slow smile stretching across his face.

  
  


"We did?" Tobirama asks glancing at Madara. 

  
  


"You two, and Hashirama." 

  
  


Madara's face falls a little, "What about Izuna?"

  
  


"Your brother? That was him before right?" Sasuke asks and Madara nods. "He was killed in battle before peace was reached and the village could be founded." Madara seems torn between grief and rage and like he's about to start shouting.

  
  


"But now that we're here and you know about it, that doesn't have to happen!" Naruto says quickly.

  
  


"Your brother is still alive. You should count yourself lucky and do whatever you can to keep him safe." Sasuke says coldly.

  
  


"Sasuke..." Naruto says quietly while Madara looks like he's about to fly into a rage.

  
  


"I'm done with this conversation." Sasuke snaps, up on his feet and stalking over to the other side of the clearing to pace furiously.

  
  


"Sorry about that." Naruto says with a smile he has to force. "His brother died kind of recently and he's just been so focused on revenge. He still doesn't know how to deal with it all." The three of them just sit in silence for a few moments, Madara and Tobirama thinking about the brothers they've already lost.

  
  


"Can you tell us about the village?" Madara asks and Naruto brightens.

  
  


"Of course!" He says and then launches into several long and disjointed stories. He talks about something called Ichiraku Ramen, his teachers, his friends (who's clans they guess at since he only refers to them by first name or by strange nicknames), an academy and a ranking system (which he explains poorly), genin teams (which apparently this Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and a girl named Sakura were also a part of, which might partly explain their strange relationship). 

  
  
  


With every new thing he says, Tobirama and Madara find themselves desperately wanting to make all of this real. Even if it is a lie, and they doubt it is, it can and should still be made real. Just as Naruto starts talking about taking the Chūnin exams Sasuke walks back over and he pauses.

  
  


"We should get moving. The sooner we kill Zetsu the better." He says flatly.

  
  


"Aww, can't we eat something first, I'm starving!" Naruto says with a pout. "And aren't you tired? I can't remember the last time I slept."

  
  


"Hn." He says turning, "I'll just go by myself. It's not like I need you anyway." 

  
  


"Oh really," Naruto says with a mischievous smile, "How are you going to track him without me? I didn't realize you were a sensor Sasuke."

  
  


Sasuke freezes and his eyes narrow. "I'll figure something out."

  
  


"I'm sure you will." Naruto says with another smile. "But wouldn't it just be easier if I did it? Besides, don't you wanna get some rest too? Zetsu can wait a little bit, we don't have to go right away."

  
  


Sasuke grits his teeth, unbelievably annoyed that Naruto is the one out of the pair of them who is being reasonable. Maybe he really is losing it.

  
  


"Fine." He grits out and Naruto beams. "Find him first though. We need to have some idea of where he is."

  
  


Naruto hums and settles into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes. Tobirama frowns, this kid is really a sensor too? He's almost scared to find out what else these two can do.

After a few minutes, orange coloring appears around his eyes and Tobirama's frown deepens. What kind of sensing is this?

  
  


Naruto opens his eyes and.. They're different now, yellow with horizontal lines. "Well, that didn't work." Naruto says looking sheepish.

  
  


"It didn't work? How are you going to find him then?" Madara says his voice carrying a touch of concern. 

  
  


"Don't worry! I'll just try something else." He says and closes his eyes again. The orange disappears from around his eyes and after another minute he opens them again and this time there's a vertical line intersecting with the horizontal one.

  
  


"Huh," He says making a face, "I would've thought he'd be around here somewhere. Lurking around Madara, y'know? But he's clear across fire country, almost in the grass."

  
  


"How convenient." Sasuke deadpans. 

  
  


"At least we were already heading in the right direction. But.. Hmm... Maybe he sensed us and ran off. Probably got him really confused having two Indra's and two Asura's all of a sudden."

  
  


Madara makes a choking noise. "So you're... You didn't say.." He trails off.

  
  


"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Asura and he's Indra, same as you!" Naruto says smiling and pointing a thumb at Sasuke.

  
  


"No wonder you remind me of Anija." Tobirama mutters to himself.

  
  


"What does that matter?" Sasuke says to Naruto with a huff. Then, "Is he still moving?"

  
  


Naruto hums and then blinks his eyes back to their normal blue, "Doesn't seem like it."

  
  


Sasuke nods, "Then we leave tomorrow at first light." He passes a careful look over Madara and Tobirama that is filled with.. something. Then he's turning and disappearing into the treeline again. Naruto calls after him but he's already gone.

  
  


"What an ass." He says crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. "Oh well! Hey, let's find a river or something, we can catch some fish to eat." 

  
  


"I- What do you mean, we?" Tobirama asks after sharing a glance with Madara, they seem to be doing that a lot and it's starting to get worrying.

  
  


"What do you mean? You're not gonna make me do it by myself, are you? It's not fair to make me do all the work, you guys have to help!"

  
  


"Why would-" Madara says and cuts himself off eyes widening, "Do you think we're going with you!"

  
  


Naruto furrows his brow, "Well yeah. I thought you'd want to."

  
  


"There's no way I can do that." Tobirama says flatly.

  
  


"Why not? Don't you want to make sure we get the guy who's been making your clans fight for all these years?" 

  
  


That makes Tobirama pause but Madara narrows his eyes. "Why do you want us to go with you? From what I've heard it doesn't sound like you would need any help killing this creature. So why?"

  
  


"It'll be fun!" He says, then his face grows more serious, "And I think it might help Sasuke."

  
  


They don't bother asking why and Tobirama sighs. "All right. I would like to see if I can confirm some of the things you've said." 

  
  


"I want to make sure that thing suffers." Madara growls.

  
  


Naruto beams and stands up. "Great! Let's go catch some fish!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


The head of the Senju clan is in his office worrying and pacing when there's a knock on the window. Not the door, the window. He turns to see a smiling blond waving at him. The same Uzumaki kid from earlier. Except he's wearing different clothes now, dark pants, and a blue kimono shirt with a yellow sash, that look suspiciously like they belong to Tobirama.

  
  


Hashirama frowns deeply and rushes over to the window to fling it open. "Where's my little brother!?" He shouts. The kid just keeps smiling at him as he pulls out a small scroll.

  
  


"They sent me with this." He says as he places it in Hashirama's hand. Before he can say anything the Uzumaki kid gives him a quick salute and says "See you!" then disappears in a puff of white smoke.

  
  


"A clone...?" Hashirama mutters before turning his attention to the scroll in his hand. He unrolls it and...

  
  


_ Anija, I found the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. They spoke about several things which I would like to confirm for myself. I will be traveling with them, and Madara Uchiha, to find and kill a creature they call Zetsu. I will most likely return in under 10 days. Do not be worried. Also, I am now entirely convinced of your dream of peace and a village. I look forward to beginning work on both when I return.  _

_ Tobirama Senju _

  
  


"Tobirama! What are you  _ doing _ !?" Hashirama wails.

* * *

  
  
  


In the Uchiha compound, Izuna is furiously training and trying to ignore the fact that Madara isn't back yet.  _ He should be back by now! Why isn't he back? _ When a blond kid  _ the same one Madara went after!  _ seems to suddenly appear near him. He's wearing different clothes but it's definitely him. And before Izuna can demand just how the hell he got in here the kid is talking.

  
  


"Izuna right?" He says and he's smiling, offering him the scroll in his hand. "They wanted me to give you this."

  
  


Izuna feels anger bubble up in his chest and he throws the three kunai in his hand right at the kid before he's even thought about it. The kid frowns but doesn't dodge, letting the kunai hit him and vanishing in a puff of white smoke when they do. The scroll falls to the ground and Izuna narrows his eyes.

  
  


"Just a clone, huh?" He grumbles and approaches the scroll cautiously. Carefully picking it up and unrolling it.

  
  


_ Izuna, the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and I are going on a mission. Back in 10 days. Take care of the clan and don't worry. Peace is happening when I get back. No arguments. Stay safe. _

_ Madara Uchiha _

  
  


"What the  _ fuck _ aniki!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna have Naruto borrowing some of Tobirama's clothes (from a storage scroll cuz his are all dirty) so you already know I had to put him in that blue kimono shirt with the yellow sash that Tobi wears
> 
> And yes Sasuke it is convenient, convenient for the plot that is!


End file.
